


I Guess It Runs In The Family

by myimmortalist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: friendship between the gang, hisoka has a sister au, no she's not a pedo, wholesome moments, yes she's hot, you can simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimmortalist/pseuds/myimmortalist
Summary: AU in which Hisoka has a sister. Set during the Yorknew arc, where Kurapika meets with the gang a little earlier and they all accompany him to his meet up with Hisoka. I'm referring to the deadliness in the title, not the pedophilia!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. Family Reunion

Kurapika wished his friends hadn’t insisted on coming with him to meet Hisoka. It was hardly necessary--he had grown quite a bit since their last fight in the Hunter Exam, and he was certain he could take Hisoka now--and it put them all at risk, especially Gon and Killua loudly arguing up front. It would’ve been easier for him to come alone. Still, he couldn’t deny that their presence was comforting. Leorio walked slightly ahead of him, chiming in to the younger boys’ argument every now and then, stoking the flames more often than not.

“How can you say that?” Killua demanded as Kurapika tuned into the conversation. He saw the muscle tick in Gon’s jaw even from a distance. “Moon Bars don’t hold a candle to Chocorobos!”

“You’re _biased_ ,” Gon responded hotly. “You’re absolutely obsessed with those robots, I can’t trust your judgement! Leorio!”

“Hmm?”

“We need your input,” Killua said, scowling fiercely. Kurapika could hardly believe that _this_ was the oh-so-controversial topic of conversation.

“I offer the jury a third option!” Leorio announced. “Blasters!”

“Those aren’t even a candy!” Gon howled, swiping at Leorio, who danced back. He fell in line with Kurapika and nudged him.

“How ‘bout it, Pika? What’s your go-to snack?”

“ _Candy_ ,” Killua corrected, giving Leorio a dirty look.

Kurapika considered it, taking the question very seriously. “Out of Moon Bars and Chocorobos? Or can I--”

“Choose between those two,” Killua interrupted. He waggled his eyebrows triumphantly at Gon, as if victory was already assured. “Remember when I bought a pack from the market? Remember how many Kurapika ate?”

Gon deflated, but Kurapika shook his head.

“Sorry Killua, but I’m going to go with Moon Bars for this one.” He shrugged apologetically. “I was just hungry that day.”

Killua’s jaw dropped while Gon let out a victorious whoop. He smacked Killua’s arm and danced around him, hands in the air and blowing raspberries. Killua lunged for him, and they began what seemed to be becoming a daily game of trying to tackle one another. Sometimes, Kurapika forgot just how young they really were, and then it all came rushing back to him.

Leorio laughed, shoving Gon, who had been attempting to climb on him to avoid Killua, away from him. Before Gon got too far away, however, Leorio grabbed the back of his shirt collar and shot his other arm out, grabbing the back of Killua’s. They struggled in his grip, still fighting to reach each other, but Leorio held them apart easily and continued walking until they settled down.

It was futile. As soon as he let them down, they jumped at each other once again. Leorio sighed and let them have at it, choosing instead to slow and match Kurapika’s pace.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, forehead creasing with concern.

“Hmm? Oh, no, I’m alright. I’m just wary of…you know. Hisoka.”

“I would be more worried if you weren’t. Who knows what tricks he’s got up his sleeve. It’s good that we’re with you, Pika! We can help.” As if to illustrate his point, Leorio rolled up his sleeve and flexed his biceps. Kurapika chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“How much longer till we get there?”

Kurapika checked his phone. “It shouldn’t be long. An abandoned amusement park, of all places…” he muttered.

“Well, he’s certainly got a flare for the dramatic.”

“Kurapika?” Killua called from up front. He and Gon had stopped chasing each other, though both boys were now sweating. Gon had scuff marks on his knees and elbows, so Kurapika was pretty certain that he lost. “Is this the place?”

It was still a little ways away, but it was clear from the looming, rickety looking structures that this was the place. Leorio shivered slightly beside him.

“Man, that creep is--well, he’s creepy.”

“This is it,” Kurapika said, coming up behind the two boys. They all looked past the entrance, but couldn’t see much through the fog.

“It’s like his very presence makes places evil,” Killua muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket.

“So…are we going in?” Gon asked uncertainly. “I don’t think we should waste any time.”

They all stepped forward simultaneously, giggling slightly before quickly sobering and continuing through the gates.

“Did he tell you to come alone?” Killua whispered. Kurapika knew that whispering would do no good, but he understood why Killua felt the need to do it. Something about this place rejected casualty.

“He didn’t. I think he knew that I met up with you all.”

“I did.” Hisoka’s voice came from behind them. They all spun, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Come now,” he chided. “Try a little harder than that.”

Gon understood a second before the rest of them. He relaxed his posture and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened them, he had turned to the right, and just like that, the fog disappeared to reveal Hisoka, perched on the edge of a merry-go-round seat. Kurapika took in the rest of the park, now that he could see clearly. It looked like something out of a horror film. Dark, stained, broken. It was hard to imagine what this place looked like before it shut down.

“Lame trick,” Leorio spat. Hisoka chuckled, slowly looking Leorio up and down.

“My, what _does_ it take to impress you?”

“Why you little--”

“Leorio,” Kurapika interrupted. Hisoka’s eyes shifted to him. “We’re not here to fight him.”

“No,” Hisoka agreed. “Not yet. I believe we can reach an understanding, considering our…aligned interests. You wish to capture the Phantom Troupe. I wish to fight Chrollo.”

“What do you know?”

“There are thirteen spiders, each wearing a numbered spider tattoo. Members can change at a moment’s notice. If you defeat a standing member in battle, you replace them, and if a member dies for any other reason, the Boss chooses their replacement.”

“I know all of this. If you have no useful information, we’ll leave.”

“Two or three years ago, I replaced the man who was number four.”

“Why?”

Hisoka smirked. “So that I could fight the Boss.”

“You’ll get there someday,” Leorio taunted.

“Why?” Killua asked. “You wanted to test your strength?”

“Perhaps. It turns me on--” Hisoka looked skyward, a strange expression on his face. Leorio pulled Gon and Killua behind him, though it wouldn’t do any good if Hisoka truly wished to harm them. “Thinking about fighting the Boss. But I never had a chance. He never lowers his guard, always accompanied by a minimum of two others, and when a job is done, he disappears. So.” He looked at Kurapika, who forced himself not to flinch. “You admit it will be difficult to reach our goals alone?”

“What are you saying?”

“I can tell you the abilities of seven Troupe members. Interested in teaming up?”

It was so silent that Kurapika can hear the breathing of his friends beside him. Hearing Hisoka say the words out loud is…disconcerting, to say the least. An opportunity, at best, a terrible ruse at worst. It’s obvious that the risks far outweigh the benefits. Any trick of Hisoka’s could kill them all. And yet…Kurapika finds himself wanting to make the deal. Wanting to team up.

With Hisoka. What a bizarre concept.

“Pika…” Leorio warned. Kurapika nodded. He knew what he was doing.

Before he could open his mouth, Hisoka’s eyes shot up, searching the skies. No, not the skies.

A glint of metal from the top of a rollercoaster behind the ferris wheel was Kurapika’s only warning as a knife sailed through the air, landing right where Hisoka’s head was just a moment ago. Now, he was already three seats up the wheel, and climbing higher. The four on the ground watched with gaping mouths as Hisoka lunged off the top of the wheel and landed neatly on another coaster, only to be attacked there as well.

He smiled.

“He--Hisoka almost died!” Gon exclaimed.

“And he’s _enjoying_ it,” Leorio said with disgust. Killua was watching with a cat-like expression, half intensely focused and half excited. Now, Kurapika could just barely make out a form leaping through the night sky after Hisoka, who changed course and launched himself directly at his attacker.

And then everything went still. Kurapika’s heart was pounding, but the night was quiet around them. Suddenly, Hisoka’s maniacal laugh filled the air. Kurapika was certain that the attacker was dead, but not a moment later, two forms dropped to the ground. As they got closer, it became clear that the person was a woman. A very tall woman. Hisoka said something to her, and she frowned, but pocketed the knife she had been holding. Kurapika didn’t buy it for a second. Surely, she had three more hidden in her sleeves.

“You’ve made friends, Soka?”

Gon choked. “S--Soka?”

“We’re not his friends!” Leorio and Killua said hotly.

“Oh dear, I believe I made this a tad awkward.”

“Not to worry,” Hisoka said smoothly. “We were just finished.”

“Who are you?” Kurapika demanded. He itched to conjure his chains, but revealing his ability so early wasn’t smart.

“Everyone, meet Misaki.” Hisoka said, lip quirked and bowing extravagantly. “My sister.”


	2. Brothers, am I right?

“Your _what_?” Gon practically shouted.

“Sister. Little brothers can be so annoying, don’t you agree? What, don’t tell me none of you have a younger brother.” Misaki rolled her eyes at the blank looks on all of their faces. “Oh dear, that joke very much missed its mark. Soka, is something different about you? It’s your hair, isn’t it? You changed it.”

“I felt pink suited me more than that gaudy aquamarine,” Hisoka replied, running a hand along the side of his hair.

“Agreed. Anywho, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“We are _not_ his friends!” Killua snapped again. Hisoka ignored him and lazily pointed to each of them in turn.

“Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika.”

“Where’s the other one, the one with the hair? Illu--Illu something. What was it?”

“Illumi?”

“That’s the one.”

Killua tried his best to hide it, but there was a noticeable spike in his aura and a stiffening of his posture. Misaki stared.

“Is something the matter?”

“It’s his brother,” Hisoka told her. She looked Killua up and down, nodding.

“I can see the resemblance.”

“What do you mean?” Gon asked, shifting slightly closer to his friend. “Killua is nothing like Illumi. How can you say that?”

“I didn’t mean _physically_. You mean to tell me you really didn’t notice the--”

“Misaki.” Hisoka’s voice had taken a darker cadence. He gave his sister a meaningful look, and she pursed her lips.

“Forget it, then.”

“I’m sorry, why are you here?” Kurapika asked suddenly. He knew that he was being sort of rude, but he also didn’t much care. His business with Hisoka was done, and as long as she wasn’t going to interfere then he had no plans to listen to any reminiscing between the siblings.

“Where’s mother?” Hisoka asked, completely ignoring him.

“Dead.”

“Pity.”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Kurapika said through gritted teeth. “Why. Are. You. Here.”

“You agree to partner up?” Hisoka asked. Kurapika nodded. “Splendid.” He turned to his sister. “Do you have business in the city?”

“Why else would I be in this dump?”

“Troupe?”

“Not yet, but I’m certain that once they get wind of me here they’ll rope me into another one of their games.”  
Hisoka shook his head. “You see, Kurapika here and I made a deal. Troupe related. If you join forces with them there’s no telling what will happen. I can’t let you interfere.”

Misaki snorted. “ _‘Join forces’_? I’ll probably have a drink with Machi and Shalnark, don’t get your aura in a twist.”

Gon giggled, and everyone turned to him. “What?” He asked. “Get it? Aura in a twist? Hisoka’s aura is Bungee Gum, it’s _always_ in a twist.”

“Thank you, Gon,” Killua said dryly.

“By the time Kurapika’s done, there may not be anymore Machi or Shalnark,” Hisoka said, an amused look on his face. He twirled his hand in the air. “The deal is that I help him capture and defeat the Troupe members so that I can fight the Boss.”

“Hmm? Oh, I see. You’re as strange as ever, little brother. I suppose I’ll make the drink a good one, if it’s going to be the last.”

“So…that’s it?” Leorio asked. “You still haven’t told us why you’re here.”

“It’s interesting that you feel the need to know,” Misaki said smoothly. “I’ve already agreed to stay out of the Troupe business.”

“Not good enough,” Killua said, stepping forward. “And you can’t fight us all.”

Oh boy.

“Enough!” Kurapika shouted as Misaki’s knives glinted. “Guys.” Finally, he asked the question he had been wanting to ask since the first knife had been thrown. “Were you _trying_ to kill Hisoka?”

Misaki frowned. “Of course.”

Kurapika wasn’t surprised. “And was he trying to kill you?”

“Of course.”

“So why isn't one of you dead?”

Hisoka sighed dramatically. “Stalemate, I’m afraid. As usual.”

Kurapika turned to Killua, who had stepped back another couple steps. “You see now? We’re not fighting them. Let’s just go, alright? Hisoka, email me the information you have. Delete it from your phone immediately after, and I’ll do the same, but the Spiders aren’t suspicious of you yet, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Understand?  
Okay. We’re leaving.”

The four of them left the siblings behind in silence, waiting until they were far beyond the gate to say anything at all.

“Pika?” Leorio asked hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Gon added. “You seem upset.”

Kurapika sighed. “I’m fine, I just don’t like that there’s another player in town. And Hisoka’s sister, of all things!”

“You think she’s up to something?”

“I don’t know what to think.”

“Then let’s just ignore her,” Gon suggested. “We can’t assume that she’ll side with the Spiders.”

“We have to, though,” Killua said. “We have to assume the worst.”

“What? Why?”

“So that we can be _prepared_.”

“You can’t live your whole life assuming that everyone is out to get you,” Gon insisted.

“You can if you want to survive.”

“For Kurapika,” Gon whispered. He was an awful whisperer. “We have to try and be positive, for Kurapika.”

Killua rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Kurapika’s mood warmed just a little.

“Why don’t we look her up?” Leorio suggested. “On the Hunter website. There’s got to be some information about her, considering her…expertise.”

“Unless she’s like Hisoka,” Killua pointed out. “He’s not all that important in the real world, he just--you know, kills a lot of people.”

“I think it’s worth a shot!” Gon said brightly. Kurapika could _feel_ Killua rolling his eyes, even if he didn’t see it, but he followed Gon and Leorio inside anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly have no idea where this is going, i'm completely winging it, but enjoy! also sorry for the abrupt ending but i want the chapters to be around the same length


	3. The Chain User

Turns out, Killua was right. There was hardly any information on Misaki from the Hunter website, other than the fact that she was suspected of killing one of the previous Ten Dons. Kurapika doubted he would get an answer out of either of the siblings, and he didn’t think it mattered much.

Kurapika thought that was the end of it. No, he wished. He _wished _that Misaki didn’t get in his way, he _wished _that she didn’t become involved with his business, he _wished _that for once, things could be simple. But he hadn’t gotten to where he was now by wishing.______

______It wasn’t until Uvogin’s heart was pierced and Kurapika was shoveling dirt onto his now cold body that he realized he was being watched. When he looked up, there was no one to be seen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you’re here,” he called, because who else would it be? Not any of the Troupe members, because Gon and Killua were tailing them. He waited another beat before sighing and resuming his job. After a moment, a tall shape dropped down from the cliff above._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perceptive, aren’t you?” Misaki said, walking towards him. “I can see why my brother likes you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not a compliment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Didn’t say it was. Why shouldn’t I kill you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kurapika had known this would be coming, he just didn’t think it would be so blunt. “Like you said, your brother likes me. He also likes my friends, so you’d better stay away from them as well. He wouldn’t appreciate you being the one to kill me, I don’t think.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hate getting on little brother’s bad side,” Misaki pouted. “He gets so fussy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hisoka, fussy? Kurapika didn’t want to see it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m going to kill the Spiders,” Kurapika said quietly. “It’s your choice to get in my way or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I appreciate the warning, really, but don’t be so sure of yourself, darling. I can tell you that many of the others won’t be as easy to bait and kill as dear Uvo, you understand? And me? Even less. Now, I know you were hoping to glean some information off of me, but don’t you worry, my business has got nothing to do with you or your little mission.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not that simple,” he replied, leaning against his shovel. “You know the Spiders. You’re _friends _with some of them. How do I know you won’t warn them, or help them out?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Calling us friends is a stretch. And you don’t know that I’ll stay out of it. In fact, you know nothing about me or my motives, and it’s probably best you stop trying to figure them out before you toe a line and make me mad, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No, not _yeah _. Kurapika hated this. He hated not knowing, and he hated that he wasn’t strong enough to _demand _answers. Hisoka’s aura was deceptive; it was pink and stretchy and it hid its strength until the last moment. Misaki’s aura, though? It was evident from miles away that she was a force best left un-trifled with. But Kurapika couldn’t let the matter be. He had come too far to let an unknown variable mess everything up. So what now? Should he lie and tell her he would quit trying to figure her out? No, she would see right through him. Best to stick to the truth._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can’t guarantee anything,” he admitted, resuming shoveling. “I can’t let you get in the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Brother really can’t blame me if one of his toys ends up headless, then,” she mused, running a finger along the side of her knife. “But not just yet. Do what you want. You know the risks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kurapika didn’t hear her leave, but he felt it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kurapika!” Gon ran up to him as soon as Kurapika entered the hotel room. “You won’t believe what happened today. Where were you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Neon needed me and the others for something.” Kurapika wondered when lying had become as easy as breathing. Still, it was necessary. He couldn’t risk the others accidentally giving away his identity as the chain user._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We got caught,” Killua said, coming up behind Gon with his hands crossed behind his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You what? I _told _you it was risky to do this, how--”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We escaped, didn’t we?” Killua interrupted impatiently. “And we got intel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kurapika nodded at them to continue as Leorio joined the circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, turns out they’re not worried about Uvo, he's pretty powerful and they're sure that he'll escape and return soon enough. I think one of them can read minds or something, because she knew we met with Misaki today. They think she’s the one who attacked Uvo!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Which is weird,” Gon added. “Because shouldn’t they already know her Nen ability?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why would they?” Kurapika asked. “It wouldn’t be smart on her part to divulge that information, and if she’s anything like Hisoka--which she clearly is--she’s fickle. The Phantom Troupe could easily become her enemies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not as of right now,” Killua replied, shaking his head. “They’re doing a job together. We don’t know what exactly, because they barely mentioned it, but some of them were worried she would back out on it or double-cross them so they were discussing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“In the end they decided not to assume that she’s the chain user, but also to be on guard,” Gon said. “That’s everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How did you escape?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They told Kurapika about their invitation to the Troupe, something that made Kurapika’s blood boil, but he had to admit he was proud at what they had said and done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No more of this, alright? I don’t know if it’s Misaki or someone else, but I’m going to find whoever got Uvogin. Then I will decide whether to thank them or kill them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gon shivered. “Jeez, Kurapika! Anyway, Leorio and Zepile got some _alcohol _.” He leaned in and waggled his eyebrows. “Want some?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Leorio, tell me you didn’t give the 12 year olds alcohol.” Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Of course not!” He said defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He _offered _,” Killua muttered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I didn’t mean it, I was drunk! Never take the words of a drunk Leorio to heart, understand kids?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Whatever, old man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gon and Leorio ran to the other room to resume the show they were watching, but Killua stayed behind. Kurapika allowed a couple seconds of silence, in which Killua seemed to be surveying him, before sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s you, isn’t it? I guess Uvogin is dead for certain, after your disappearing act today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kurapika didn’t want to insult his friend by denying it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I am. Did you know before you went, today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, I figured it out afterwards. The woman mentioned that we knew you, but they figured you were a friend like Leorio. I think Chrollo might suspect, but Misaki is a bigger threat right now to them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“This is a problem. I never should have let you come with me to meet her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Stop.” Killua’s face contorted in anger. “Stop acting like everything has to be done alone! We’re your friends, and we want to help, and none of us knew of that wacko ability that woman has. The mind reading one. So just--we’re helping, and that’s that. It would be a lot easier for everyone involved if you _let us _.”_________________

_________________He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving Kurapika where he stood. Killua didn’t understand. If that woman read them again, she would know, and it would all be over. He needed to know what Misaki was doing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He needed to talk to Hisoka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. ignorance is never bliss

“Fancy meeting you here,” Hisoka drawled when Kurapika stepped through the amusement park gates. He rolled his eyes. As if they hadn’t already agreed to meet here.

“Tell me about your sister,” he said bluntly. Hisoka raised an arched eyebrow.

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because our agreement means nothing if she kills me. She saw my fight with Uvo, she knows about my chains, but I still know nothing about her.”

“You should have more faith in your abilities,” Hisoka chided.

“If you're not telling me I’m leaving.” Kurapika pivoted and started on his way back. “The deal is off. Figure out a time to fight Chrollo on your own.”

“Wait.”

“I’m not interested in negotiations,” Kurapika snapped. “Either you tell me or you don’t.”

“She’s a manipulator,” Hisoka replied in a sing-song voice. So he had realized that he was better off with this deal with Kurapika than without, then.

“What does she use?”

“Guess.”

Kurapika would indulge him. He thought for a moment about everything he had seen of Misaki so far. Her knife throwing skills, agility, hand-to-hand combat against Hisoka--though Kurapika hadn’t quite seen that match. She had also tracked him unknowingly, but any skilled Nen user could have done that. Kurapika was good, but he had only learned Nen a few months prior.

“The only thing I can think of is her knives,” he admitted. “She seems to like them.”

“Bingo!”

“So what, she manipulates knives?”

“Metal, actually. Did you notice her rings? If she’s close enough to a target, she uses them to bury inside their skin and destroy them from the inside out.” Hisoka looked positively delighted by the idea, and Kurapika couldn’t deny that it was certainly interesting. Gruesome, but interesting.

“Do you know all the metal she keeps on her?”

Hisoka shrugged lazily. “We’re not that close,” he smirked. “I only know about the knives and rings, darling.”

Whether he was lying or not didn't matter; Kurapika knew he wouldn't be getting any more out of him.

“My chains,” he murmured. “She will be able to control my chains.”

“If you were considering fighting my dear sister before, I think you’ll reconsider.” Hisoka chuckled lightly. “You're possibly the worst possible match-up against her.”

“I don’t _want_ to kill her,” Kurapika snapped. “She’s not the enemy. She’s not _my_ enemy.”

“You’re not important enough for her to kill,” Hisoka said dismissively. “Unless you get in her way.”

“But what does she want? How can I possibly stay out of her way if I don’t know?”

He and Hisoka stared at each other a moment before Hisoka’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you expecting an answer? Do you really think _I_ know what she wants?”

“You’re impossible,” Kurapika muttered. “So this needs to be settled diplomatically, then? If she’s as powerful as you--”

“I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be. Her Nen cancels mine out, it’s impossible to fight. Can you set up a meeting between us?”

“Nope!” Hisoka replied cheerfully. “I have no idea where she is right now.”

“Wonderful. We’re done here.”

“Threaten our partnership again and I won’t be so forgiving,” Hisoka warned, voice much colder than it was only a moment ago. Kurapika pressed his lips into a thin line and said nothing, turning on his heel and walking out of the park.

It was…disheartening, to say the least, to hear that Misaki’s Nen was so perfectly matched against his own. He had just killed Uvogin with hardly any effort, so surely he would have had a good chance of beating her if she had any other type of power, but his chains wouldn't even be able to get close before she killed him.

At the same time, Kurapika hadn’t intended to kill anyone outside of the select thirteen spiders. He supposed it was somewhat of a relief that he knew for sure now that he couldn’t. Still, unless he could somehow convince Misaki that they weren’t enemies, it wouldn’t matter if he wanted to kill her or not. Hisoka had said that he was too insignificant for her to waste energy on killing, so perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Unless she wanted the spiders to live.

What could he possibly say if that’s what she wanted?

She already knew what his goal was, she knew what his Nen was, she knew how powerful he was--and what did he know about her?

“Nothing.” Kurapika grit his teeth. He would find out. He would come out of this alive, he would avenge his clan, and he wouldn’t let Misaki get in his way,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for disappearing for a month, i lost some motivation for this story but ill try not to leave you all hanging again! also, if anyone wanted the fight between kurapika and misaki i apologize but i didn't want to kill misaki and i also didn't want kurapika to lose, plus with their skill levels i didnt really see an outcome where kurapika won, so...yeah. i know this chapter is super short, so i count it as a half chapter.


	5. Drinks

Misaki stuck to the shadows as she walked, a habit she had gained from years of illegal activities, despite the fact that tonight, she wasn’t really doing anything wrong. At least, she hadn’t planned for it. Who knew what might happen?

Her talk with Hisoka’s plaything--she was sure he had a name, but she hadn’t bothered to learn it--hadn’t gone the way she had hoped, but that wasn’t new. Nothing ever went the way it was supposed to, you had to force it into compliance.

Misaki was very persuasive.

She would give the boy the time to realize that her threats were not idle, and that her business was far more important than any futile dream of vengeance he had. She wished she had gotten there early enough to witness his full fight with Uvogin, but alas, it had taken longer than she had hoped to track them. It wasn’t impressive, killing Uvo. He was prideful, but unlike her own prideful brother, he didn’t have to skill to back it up. Sure, he had strength. He had brawn. But he didn’t have brains.  
The blond boy didn’t look like much, scrawny and short, but that sort of thing would only be a problem if he was an enhancer type, and Misaki was sure that he was a conjurer; she could smell it.

He wanted her gone, that was certain, but whether he would do something about it was the issue. He was but a pebble in her path, easily kicked to the side; Misaki didn’t kick pebbles. They weren’t important enough to waste time and energy on, especially not when there were more pressing matters at hand.  
Chrollo.

The leader of the Spiders had specifically requested that she attend the meeting in three days' time, despite the fact that she wasn’t one of them. Honestly, they were less exclusive than they pretended to be. Chrollo never outright asked her to join the Troupe, but he would ask her to assist on a job when a member was missing, or even to just sit in on the meetings. Misaki never accepted his unspoken invitation; she preferred going solo.

Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t accept an offer for a drink from a couple friends, Machi and Shalnark.

She slipped into the bar that they were meeting at and scanned the booths, eyes locking on a flash of bright pink hair. The corners of her mouth turned up as she made her way over.

“Misaki,” Machi greeted warmly. She patted the stool next to her and Misaki obliged, after accepting a side-hug from Shalnark.

“Great to see you both. How’s little brother been treating you all?”

They exchanged looks. “Creepy as always,” Shalnark said truthfully, and Misaki laughed. They didn’t need to pretend to like him around her.

“So tell me, is it exciting?”

“The job? It’s…a lot, actually.” Machi’s nails tapped against the side of her glass. “The Boss wants us to steal it all.”

Misaki paused. “All?”

“The auction,” Shalnark clarified. “You would _know_ if you had come to the meeting a few days ago,” he teased. “You know Boss wants you on the team.”

“I think this time I’ll consider it,” Misaki hummed. “At least for this job. Is that why all of you have gathered?”

“Mmm. There might be a problem, though,” Machi said. “There’s someone Uvo went out to fight today, we’ve been calling him the Chain User.”

Chains. Interesting. “Are you sure it’s a him?”

The two Spiders looked at each other. “We should talk to the Boss about that,” Shalnark said.

“Anyway, they might be a problem.”

“What sort of problem can the Phantom Troupe not handle?” Misaki asked playfully, drawing out her words.

“I think Uvo will be fine,” Shalnark said hurriedly. “He took down the Shadow Beasts by himself.”

“Of course he’ll be fine,” Machi frowned. “It’s a matter of whether he’ll kill the Chain User before they run off.”

“Manipulator?” Machi asked.

“We think so. Maybe conjurer, but based on what we’ve seen so far, Manipulator is more likely.”

This was precisely why Misaki worked solo.

“I think our dear Uvo will be fine,” she assured them. “Now, what of Paku? It’s a shame she couldn’t make it today.”

“Boss has her doing recon,” Shalnark explained. “There are a couple of kids we caught tailing us, but they don’t seem to have any connection to the Chain User. Said they were in it for the money.”

Images of the four people who had gone to meet with Hisoka flashed through Misaki’s mind. “Did you let them go?”

Machi snorted. “They got the better of Nobunaga. The man wanted to recruit them, if you can believe that.”

“You guys don’t think they’ll be a good addition to the team?”

“I think they would die,” Machi said nonchalantly. “To kill one of us? I mean, come on.”

Misaki swirled her drink and considered everything so far. The Chain User was out to kill the Spiders, had already killed Uvogin, unknown to the rest of the group, and his friends were now being considered to join. Hisoka wanted to kill Chrollo, and was enlisting the help of the Chain User, also unbeknownst to the Spiders.

“What if Uvogin is dead?” Misaki asked bluntly. “Will Chrollo accept one of the kids?” She already knew the answer, but she waited as Machi and Shalnark glanced at each other.

“Maybe,” Shalnark grudgingly admitted. “One of them is an enhancer.”

“But?”

“But if we catch the Chain User, I suspect that the Boss will ask him, instead,” Machi finished.

Misaki laughed. “That’ll go well.”

“That’s what I said. But he can be very persuasive.”

“So why has he asked me to come to the meeting in three days?”

“I’m not sure,” Machi said, frowning. “Who knows, maybe he’s hoping that you can keep your brother in check.”

“He still doesn’t know my nen,” Misaki reminded them.

“But he knows that you get the job done.”

“Personally, I think he’s going to officially ask you to become a spider,” Shalnark said. “I don’t know who you would fight, though. I guess if Uvo is dead then that problem is solved pretty easily.”

“So by the time the meeting rolls around, if Uvo hasn’t returned, then I’m a shoe-in,” Misaki mused. “Of course, this is all assuming that I show up at all. It’s assuming I’ll accept.”

Machi gave her a wry smile. “The Boss doesn’t assume things. He probably knows you’ll say no, which is why I disagree that he’ll outright ask you. I think he’ll ask you to join just for this job. A temporary replacement.”

“Well, your instincts almost always win out, Machi,” Shalnark sighed, bringing his drink to his lips. “Though it’s sort of disrespectful to Uvo to have a temporary replacement.”

“Who says I’ll be replacing anybody?” Misaki asked. “You guys get outside help all the time, no?”

“No,” Machi replied flatly. “It’s mostly you, Hisoka, before he joined, and that Zoldyck creep.”

“Illumi,” Shalnark clarified.

“Lucky me. I feel special.” Misaki smiled. “I should be going, now. I’ll see you both soon.”

And with that, she was gone, having slipped back into the shadows. If you weren’t paying attention, you would miss the moment she disappeared. As of right now, there was no merit to choosing a side. Perhaps Chrollo would make a worthwhile offer as to why she should help him “steal it all”, or maybe Hisoka and her would come up with a plan to shake things up a bit, but there was no telling if her and her brother would have the same goals in mind. Misaki would go to the meeting in three days. She would lie, as she always lied, and then she would choose. No one else mattered in her equations; the only outcome she cared about was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I was thinking about Hisoka and his family (or lack thereof) and thought it would be cool to see a sibling, and voila! She doesn't drastically change the overall story, just spices things up a bit. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
